You'll Never Be Mine  Kai Hiwatari Oneshot
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Sarnia is like a little sister to the team and she loves Kai and she confesses to him and she takes it the wrong way when she sees his reaction. Very sad and somewhat scary at a certain part.


You'll Never Be Mine (Kai H. One Shot)

Name: Sarnia

Age: 17

Love Interest: Kai H.

Looks: waist length black hair with bands that swing to the right, bright violet eyes, ivory skin, very petite about a size 2, is 5'1 and weighs 105 pounds, wears black skinny jeans with a purple shoulder off long sleeved shirt, also with black converse.

What she does: She is the little sister of the group. Always is there for the team and cheers them on and up.

Personality: Quiet, tries not to show her feelings, very nice, very selfless, puts people before herself.

~Story Start~

There he was again, his muscular arms showing through his long sleeved shirt along with his leg muscles in his semi tight black pants. He was with another blonde bimbo for the 5th time this week. I sighed. Why couldn't he just figure out that I was here? I'm starting to go crazy of dropping hints. It's been four years since I've had this crush on him. Since I'm too shy and quiet to tell him in person I plan on telling him in a letter. I was putting it on his bed today when I got home. I watched as the blonde wrapped her arms around his arm pushing her chest against him. I shook my head and walked out of the mall. I got into my car and drove off to the house. I made my way out slowly and entered the house I shared with the team. I made my way to my room and dropped my purse off there and grabbed the note from my side table. I re-read it and then added at the end that if he didn't feel the same to burn this letter. Yes I realize this is a very odd way of rejection but its how I am. I took the letter and entered Kai's room and placed it on his bed. I then closed his door and walked downstairs. I saw Rei and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Did you do it?" He asked. I looked at him confused. He made a writing gesture. I looked at him with wide eyes. He started to laugh which means that he knew I did.

"I didn't say anything to him so don't worry about it," He replied. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. I then started to make chicken and dumplings. I heard the door close and I turned around to see Kai and his girlfriend walk in. My eyes widened. He brought her here! He never brings them here! I watched as they made their way upstairs to his room. Shit! The note! I groaned into my hands and Rei came and patted me on the back.

"Good luck Sarnia," He said. I shook my head and continued to make dinner hoping he hasn't noticed the letter yet. I finished making dinner and was letting it stay warm when I decided to see if he had read it. I walked upstairs to his room and slowly opened the door. When I looked in I saw Kai there burning a piece of paper. My eyes started to sting with tears as I slammed his door shut and ran down the stairs. The tears started to fall as I ran past Rei and he watched with horror filled eyes as I ran out of the house. I kept running and running till I ended up at the park. This had been the park where I had met all of the team. Tears coursed down my cheeks harder at the thought of losing Kai. I know I couldn't live without him and I've tried and nothing ever works. I then slowly wiped away my tears and started to walk back. As I walked back I tried to see what smile was the easiest for me. None of them were but I tried my hardest at them. I entered the house and saw Rei sitting in the kitchen looking quite furious. I ignored it and walked into the kitchen. There sitting was Kai and his girlfriend. I tried my hardest to smile at both of them and got out a couple bowls and filled them with soup for them. I slowly set them in front of Rei, Kai and his girlfriend and got spoons for them. I fake smiled and walked away. I made my way into the living room and got out photo albums. I looked through them and actually smiled when I saw the whole team in them. I laughed at a couple. I then saw a picture with me and Kai only with me smiling and Kai was actually smiling. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away and I put the albums away. I then walked up the stairs to my room. I then laid on my bed and curled up into a ball and cried silently. My heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces, stepped on and then burned to a crisp. I then decided that anything I did would remind me of Kai and I couldn't live with it. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water so no one would suspect what I was about to do. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to reason with myself to see if this was best but I couldn't change my mind. I then took my razor, after I broke it apart, and sliced my wrist. I sprayed some air freshener so Rei wouldn't smell it. I sliced the other wrist and waited. It didn't take long and I slowly slid to the bathroom floor. I sighed in happiness. I could finally be rid of the pain. I then lost consciousness as I heard someone knock on the door.

I heard beeping around me before I opened my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and had to close them again because of the harsh white walls. I re-opened them and looked around. Here I was in the hospital. I looked at my wrist and noticed bandages there. I sighed. I turned and looked to see Rei by side my bed. I smiled sadly.

"Rei-kun," I whispered. He slowly opened his eyes to look at me and he jumped awake when he saw me. He grabbed my hand and then pulled me to him for a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't you ever scare me like that; I couldn't deal with losing you. Don't do anything rash because of Kai please," He said. I looked at him and nodded. I smiled at him, though it was fake.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Rei. I love him. He rejected me Rei-kun. I have tried to get over him before and it has never happened. I can't live without him Rei," I said sadly. He looked at me sadly. He pulled me to his chest and I cried. I cried and cried and cried till I couldn't anymore. I heard someone cough and I looked up to see Kai. My eyes glistened with tears once again at the sight of him.

"I can't see you right now Kai. I can't deal with it," I said whispering. Rei looked at Kai and Kai looked like he was going to say something until he saw the tears going down my face. He then turned and walked out of the room. I then busted into tears again and sobbed and screamed as pain ripped through my chest again. Rei pulled me close and let me let lose. I pulled away from Rei and pulled my knees up to my chest and started to rock back and forth. I started whispering "go away, leave me alone, go away pain" over and over again. Rei looked scared for a moment and then he walked out of the room. I saw Kai come in and my whispering got louder. He sat next to me on the bed and scooted away from him. He went to grab for me and I screamed "No". He looked at me shocked.

"No more pain. Daddy take away the pain. Daddy you didn't say it hurt this much. Mommy what do I do? Mommy it hurts so badly. Mommy, Daddy I want to die. I want to die. I want to die," I said. I continuously kept saying I wanted to die over and over again. Kai turned my head towards him but I stared past him my eyes emotionless. He then proceed to smack me. I cried and ripped the I.V from my arm and ran from the bed. I was caught though before I could exit the room. I thrashed and kicked and screamed till I was pinned down on the bed. I squirmed and wiggled and thrashed trying to get away. I stopped suddenly and looked at Kai.

"Why don't you love me? Why do you hurt me? Why couldn't you just let me die? You've already destroyed my heart what else could you want?" I said. He looked at me shocked. He then looked confused.

"You burned my letter. You burned it. You rejected me," I said. Kai looked at me and then started to laugh. I looked at him eyes full of hurt. He then leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. I then froze in my spot.

"That was a letter from Boris. He tried to get me to return to the Abbey and I burned it. I didn't burn your letter I have it on my table. When I read the letter, which was after you had gone to the bathroom, I dumped Ashley and kicked her out of the house. I was coming to tell you how I felt and I knocked on the door and then I smelled the blood and I rammed the door open," He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"How do you feel about me then?" I asked. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me again.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said as he kissed me again. I nodded and kissed back. He sighed. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"I Kai Hiwatari love you Sarnia Momichi," He stated. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I heard a cough and looked over to see Rei smiling at us. I then jumped forward into Kai's arms and kissed him again. We then continued to kiss until we were finally kicked out of the hospital and sent home to spend my time being with the one I love.


End file.
